


Into The Wild

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: (Y/N) is a skilled warrior who backs away from very little, but despite that, she is an outcast. Then one day she stumbles upon a wounded dragon and she decides to help it, because, she is an outcast anyway.A week later, the village is attacked and (Y/N) is taken hostage, but there arrives help from an unexpected corner…





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey (Y/N) can you help me with the swords?” Her brother asked.

“Of course brother, shall I sharpen them?”

“Nah, I don’t want you to get hurt. You can change the grips, the leather is pretty worn. How is your practice going?”

“Alright, I am getting the bow under control and my knives seem to listen better.” She picked up a pile of unsharpened swords and began to renew the leather around it. She liked this. Spending time with her brother.

“How’s Uthayrth doing?” She asked her brother.

“That little monster is doing alright,” her brother chuckled. “At least I hope she has grown some manners. Mom and dad are beginning to get suspicions.”

“I am sure she will understand she has to grow manners,” (Y/N) answered.

Suddenly, both got alarmed by a hard knock on the door.

Ivljar was the first by the door and opened it.

A tall blonde man came in and asked if they made hammers.  
He had a booming voice and wasn’t the most careful person in the world.

While he waited for Ivljar to finally find a hammer, he knocked over three compartments with knives, three bottles dubbin and a swordstandard.

He muttered some cursewords the siblings never heard, but didn’t comment on them.

While Ivljar was searching for an hammer, (Y/N) continued with the repairing of the swords.

Then, by pure unfortunate luck, the knife she was working with didn’t listen and got into her flesh, deep enough to make her bleed.

“MERLIN! Stupid knife.”

She quickly laid her work down and began to treat the wound.  
As a blacksmith Elvitr always had some bandage and disinfectant in his shop. Although that it was there more for her and Ivljar than for himself.

When she was done, she picked her work up again, not paying attention to their customer. What she heard however was her brother suddenly uttering an amount of curses and she looked up.

“Ivljar! Think about your language!”

“Sorry (Y/N), but it seems someone decided that she was lonely.”

“You kidding? I seriously hope she hasn’t been seen.”

“I hope so too, but where do we hide her here?” he asked.

“I will take her back home. You can stay here to finish your work.” (Y/N) said and walked towards her brother, who had a small blue Terrible Tiran in his arms.

She quickly took the little dragon out of his hands and slipped outside.

It took her longer than she expected to get home. There was a market that day so the streets were busier than other days.

Once home she hid Uthayrth in a little cage and put it under her bed.  
She hated it to put her in a cage but she had no other choice.

“I’ll be back soon,” she whispered to the little creature, who looked at her with big eyes of disappointment.

Back in the shop, the man had been gone and Ivljar was still occupied with the sharpening of the sword blades.

(Y/N) sat down and picked her work up again.  
It was a mundane task, but it had to be done. She wound the new leather around the grips and put some dubbin on it and placed it in a standard to let it dry.

Suddenly Elvitr busted in and boomed: “Hey kiddo’s, there is a dragonhunt tomorrow, if either of you wants to go, I don’t mind.”

Both felt their stomach ache.

“It’s time you’re gonna be real Vikings.”

They both nodded and turned back to their work.

“What is it with the two of you? If I had told anyone else that they could go with us on a dragonhunt, they would jump a hole in the air of enthusiasm.”

(Y/N) smiled at him. “Elvitr, that we don’t jump a hole in the air of excitement doesn’t mean we aren’t interested. We just need some time to think about it.”

When they came home they were immediately greeted by their parents, who were excited that their children, finally could participate in a dragonhunt.  
The two looked at each other7 and shared a knowing look. They would pretend they would go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when they were woken up by their parents for the hunt. Neither of them felt the urge to eat, but somehow they managed to get three plates of breakfast away.

Their parents had packed their stuff and when they got outside, both wished them a good hunt.

The square where the children gathered for their first hunt was already full when they arrived.  
Uthayrth began to move, but was quickly stopped by a soft hit against the bag from Ivljar.

“Hey,” someone shouted. “The late ones are there too. Surprised you’ve come.”

“Shut it Divledrir, at least we don’t look like someone crushed our brains when we were born.” Ivljar said calmly.

They joined the group and soon they were in the woods. Slowly splitting up to find their own dragon.

(Y/N) and Ivljar had early on separated themselves from the group, having the intension to search for a place to hide.

“If we come across some danger, I got your back, okay?” Ivljar said and (Y/N) nodded.

“I’ve got yours too brother. Don’t worry.”

They walked further in silence. Not that it was uncomfortable, but just the thought of the other being there was comforting.

When the night began to fall, they had found the perfect hiding spot and set up their camp.

“Ivljar, I have a feeling we’re being watched,” (Y/N) said nervously.

“So you feel it too? I’ve searched the surroundings, but I haven’t found anything.”

(Y/N) shrugged her shoulder, but the feeling wouldn’t leave her.

Darkness was all around her. Up and down had vanished to non-existence as had left and right. She felt like she was falling, yet she was flying.

Then she heard a whisper, just that. At first she thought that she was imagining things, but then she heard it again, it was a voice.

“Save us.”

The last she remembered was a loud ‘Bang’ before she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when she woke up, she felt like she had been beaten up with a hammer. Everything hurt.

She blamed it on the ground they had slept on, but she knew that it wasn’t true. It was because of that strange dream she had.

“Save us.” It had said

Who did she have to save? And why? The voice, for some reason, had sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

“Hey (Y/N),” The voice of her brother brought her back to reality. “I am going to search for some food. Do you want Uthayrth to stay here?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes, I can use some company while you’re away.”

Her brother took his sword and a bag and left the place. He would take his time.

When Ivljar came back he had a bag with a number of fish, vegetables and fruits.

“We have to do it with this for the next few days. We can use the water from a lake not far from here. And you know, maybe it’s safer to make our camp there. It looks much safer than here and we got more space to train there.”

“Help me pack up then?”

With a sigh, the supplies were dropped on the ground and (Y/N) looked at the sky.

“Looks like it’s gonna rain. Are there some small caves here?”

“I don’t know, I will go look for some. Will you make a campfire so Uthayrth can warm up a bit, she looks cold.”

It didn’t take him long to find one, just big enough for the two of them and their stuff.

Not long after they moved in, it began indeed to rain.

The fire (Y/N) had made, gave them the warmth they needed and before they knew it, the next sun rose above their head.


	3. Chapter 3

The three spend good four days there, before (Y/N) heard an alarming noise.

The sound of a wounded dragon.

Ivljar was hunting with Uthayrth, so she was on her own.

She decided that she would go to investigate the situation.  
The climb wasn’t long and soon (Y/N) found herself walking in the direction of where the sound came from.

She had taken her bow and arrows with her, in case she had to defend herself.

The source of the sound turned indeed out to be a wounded dragon. And it wasn’t just any dragon. It was a Night Fury, but much bigger than she was always told.

She slowly approached the big creature and what she could see from the distance she stood, it was injured and clearly left there to die.

When there were just a few meters between her and the dragon, it’s eyes shot open, as if it was alarmed and again let out a cry of agony.

“Shhh, I won’t harm you,” she softly said, not raising her voice.  
Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had never been this close to a dragon of this size.

She laid her bow down with her arrows and walked closer. Leaving her weapons out of reach.

She was now so close that she could touch the creature.  
(Y/N) didn’t dare to make any unexpected moves and searched for the injury, which she found quickly.

She hadn’t been a moment too early.

The wound was a nasty and deep one. She didn’t know how old it exactly was, but judging on how it looked it must have been at least a day old.

She had brought the disinfectant and stiches for a case as this one.

She got it out of one of her pockets and began carefully treating the wound.

The dragon winced when the disinfectant hit the wound, but didn’t move.

She managed to quickly stich them up and while she worked she mumbled: “I hope there aren’t hit any organs, that would be quite a problem.”

The dragon seemed to react to her voice an lifted its head, only to feel a painful sting in their neck.

She smiled, not wanting to cause the creature anymore pain.

“What do you mean they did not come back from the hunt? You said there would be no big danger for them!” Alstag shouted, planting a knife in the wooden table before him. The man who had led the hunt, took quickly a step back.

“My children were trained warriors. I will not believe they were slain by some dragon if you can’t show me their corpses.” The anger burned in his eyes and the men who had come to bring the news that his children did not return, took all a slight step backwards from the angry Viking.

Alstag was rarely mad, and if he was, he always remained as calm as possible. No one had seen him this mad before, and at the moment, none of them wanted to be too close to him, afraid they might get themselves killed.

“Alstag, they did not return. You have to accept that,” one of them dared to say.

“I WILL ACCEPT NOTHING UNTIL YOU CAN SHOW ME THEIR CORPSES!” His head was red and even his wife didn’t know how to respond to this level of anger he had reached.

“Brothers, maybe it’s better for now if you leave us.” She said with a soft voice and the men nodded in agreement.

“(Y/N), where are you?”

Ivljar laid his hunting assets aside with the things he had gathered, including a small deer. He walked to the cave, where she mostly could be found, but aside from their camping supplies, the cave was empty.

“(Y/N)?” He called again. “(Y/N)? Oh please don’t let her be attacked by a dragon,” he muttered to himself. He ran back to his sword, bow and arrows and began to search for his sister.

“So, this should do the trick.” (Y/N) said to the dragon when she was finally done. The creature slowly tried to move its head and felt indeed that it hurt less than before. It looked at her with its big green eyes and then quickly disappeared between the trees, letting out a roar.

“(Y/N), are you hurt?” her brother suddenly appeared from behind her and she shook her head.

“Why would you think that? I can look after myself Ivljar Alstagson. I am not a little girl who constantly needs someone to watch her back.”

“Well then stop acting like one! Let’s get back to the cave.”

The rest of the day, they didn’t speak much to each other. The sphere was heavy and Ivljar got on more hunts, even though they had enough food for the rest of the week, taking Uthayrth with him, leaving his sister alone.

But one day he returned earlier. Face as white as a sheet and panting like he outran Uthayrth, which is almost impossible.

“What is wrong?” (Y/N) asked immediately as she saw her brother and the state he was in.

“They- they need us,” he panted. “The village- the village is under- under attack.”

(Y/N) didn’t hesitate to grab her weapons and ran in the direction her brother just came from. She knew he would follow her as soon as he had caught his breath.

The village was burning when they arrived. Dead bodies were spread everywhere, as well as from the attackers as from their own people.

(Y/N) didn’t pay much attention to it and began to search for the action, which didn’t take long.

She could easily see which people were hers and which the enemy, but she didn’t like the difference.

She shot a few arrows and all hit target. Three of the four man she had hit, were dead immediately, the other would die a much more painful death as for she had shot him in the lower area of his stomach.

The smoke began to burn in her lungs and eyes and her eyes began to tear. She needed to get out and get some fresh air when she felt a grip on her wrist.

She turned around and all she could see because of her watering eyes was a masked face.

“(Y/N) wait for me!” Ivljar called after her, but she didn’t hear him.

“This is why I am so afraid of losing you,” he said to himself and got his sword, running after her, but when he got back to the village, she was nowhere to be found. For the second time that week.

He didn’t want to think of the worst that could have happened, but his mind wouldn’t listen.


	4. Chapter 4

The smoke burned in his lungs and he could barely see anything.  
He tried to call out to his sister, but his voice simply didn’t work.  
Falling over his own feet, he laid still, not having the energy to continue.

“Ivljar?” The voice sounded far away but the boy managed to recognize his father’s voice. “Ivljar, please don’t be dead, don’t be. I can’t lose you too.”

His lungs still burned but he managed to get out the word ‘father.’

He coughed, small clouds of smoke leaving his mouth.

A few seconds later he fell back asleep.

The room where (Y/N) was, was barely lit when she woke up.  
When the masked man had taken a grip of her writs, she had pulled out a knife and had tried to fight him, but he was much quicker than she was and he simply knocked her out.

The side of her head still hurt from the hit she got.

“So, you’ve finally woken up,” a voice said and she turned her head to the direction of the sound, which she regretted because of the stinging pain in her head.

What she could tell was that the voice was smooth and had an accent she never heard before.

“Clearly,” she stated with a half broken voice, checking if all of her body was still working.

There fell a silence, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. And to (Y/N)’s surprise, she felt even safe with the unknown companion.

Ivljar woke up with a gigantic headache and a burning throat. He felt like he been beaten up with a hammer, while someone had thrown a hot liquid in his throat.

Slowly, he tried to get up, his hand against his head.  
The room he was in, was only lit by a few torches and he didn’t notice a figure sitting beside him.

“Ivljar?” A soft voice called his name and he looked a little too fast in the direction of the sound, causing a sting of pain in his head and he groaned loud from the pain.

“Mother?” His voice was nothing more than a rasping sound, but she answered relieved.

“You’re awake!” Her arms fold themselves around him and he smelt her scent.

Fresh washed clothes, bread, home.

He coughed a few times more and then asked, not much more understandable: “Where is (Y/N)?”


	5. Chapter 5

It had felt like hours when both of the prisoners heard footsteps. Two pair.  
Both of them were heavy, like those from the soldiers (Y/N)’s father had once told her about.  
She heard them speak, but she didn’t understand them, like they spoke another language.

Then, two figures stopped before their cell and both of them could clearly see the silhouettes of two men. One was taller than the other and he was clearly build to be a fighter. The other was more slim, but clearly the leader.

Then she heard a key turn in the lock, but she didn’t look up. She didn’t want them to see her face although that would come fast enough.

The Soldier came in and looked back at his mate, as if he was looking for approval.

He said something she didn’t understand and before she knew it, her fellow prisoner was taken away.

It wasn’t for another hour when she heard footsteps again. She had fallen asleep while she was alone, but the sound had woken her up. She pretended to be still asleep when the footsteps came closer. One of them was steady, while the other more sounded like they were tired to death.

Again, the sound of a key turned into a lock and then the sound of a heavy body falling onto a wooden bottom.

When the man who had dragged her prison mate back to their cell had gone, (Y/N) slowly got up and tried to get a look at him.

She could see a nasty wound that looked like it was an old one that was opened again, located in the area of his neck.

Like the one she had seen by the dragon she had saved a couple of days earlier.

She tried not to think much of it and got closer.

“Don’t,” he suddenly growled, sounding more like a dragon than a human.

She didn’t let herself scare away by his voice and said: “If I don’t do anything, you will bleed there to death. Let me help you.”

“Then I did rather die here than get help from a mortal like you,” he said with the same dragonlike voice.

“Your pride won’t get you out of here, and for that matter, since when do humans differ from humans?” Her voice stern, but questioning.

“You are an utter fool. Did your parents never tell you about the Dragonborns?”

“I don’t think so, but my father always told us about what he called the Kursed.”

The man let out a dry chuckle, only to immediately be followed by a cough and a growl of agony.

“Let me guess, he described them as monsters. Big, almost giant like and everyone who got touched by them either died or got deadly burns.”

“How do you know?”

“Met them. Not the friendliest creatures.”

While he spoke, (Y/N)’s eyes traveled back to the wound in his neck and saw, underneath the blood, stiches. 

The man coughed again, giving in to her help. “Well if you still want to help me, go ahead.”

(Y/N) nodded and quickly ripped, without thinking, a piece from her pants and began to dep the blood that was still liquid, while the most amounts of dry blood could be found far from the wounds, so she removed that, for what she could.

It took her a couple of minutes to remove all the blood and with the help of some parts of her clothes, she managed to patch him up the best she could.

“That should do it for the next couple of days,” she said when she was finally done.

He mumbled a ‘thanks’ and got to what he had claimed as his side.

She just send him a smile and sat back one of the other corners.

The next days were nothing else than sitting in silence with the other man in the cell, who’s name she still didn’t know. But one day she got enough nerve to ask him.

“Well, since I never asked,” she started, immediately feeling a bit awkward, but she was to curious to let it stop her. “What is your name?”

The man looked up in surprise, as if nobody else ever had asked for it.

After a while he answered: “My name is Loki. And what is yours then?” he asked it as if he wanted something in return, but (Y/N) answered him.

“My name is (Y/N).”

She could see him smile from where he sat. “Alstagdottir, huh? Well, he knows how to name his children.”

“How did you-”

Her sentence was broken off by Loki who quickly put his hand up to silence her. “Quite simple to determine if you know what to look for. The weapon on the left side of you chestplate. Small and delicate. Surely the input of your mother when she made that one for you.”

(Y/N) lost her tongue, so she just nodded. The mention of her mother had brought back memories she would rather forget.

“Did that bring back memories? I guess.” His voice pulled her back to reality and she nodded.

“It is just- I love them to no end, but I don’t want them to force me into something I am not.”

“And what might that be? I am familiar with many terms, so use the one you want to.”

“A Dragonhunter. I don’t want to. And I am sure that the dragons that do attack our village, have a reason for it.”

“But you can kill, right?”

She cocked her head at his question.

“You can kill someone when you have to?”

“Ofcourse I can.” She sounded slightly offended by the question.

A smug grin appeared on Loki’s face. “Good to know. In case you have to.”

“You’re planning on escaping. Seen enough?”

“You’re smart too. Didn’t expect that. You keep surprising me little one.”  
He chuckled shortly. “Well for that matter, some help wouldn’t be wrong.”

(Y/N) shot him a suspicious look, not exactly knowing how she could help him and what it would be for her.

“You don’t want to get out of here?”

“Ofcourse I want to get out of here, but I don’t get why you suddenly want my help. When you were brought back here you were bleeding to death and you didn’t let me help you at first because you were to proud, and now you suddenly ask for it. Why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

She scoffed at that. “I am smarter than I look.”

But before Loki could answer someone stopped before the cell they were kept in.

Over the days that had passed, Ivljar had healed, but he still wasn’t the one he was before the village had been attacked. Actually, no one was.

The attack had cost many lives and even more wounded ones.

However, Ivljar had, despite the advice of the doctor, gotten out of bed to search for his sister.

It had been a week now since the attack and people had started to pick up their lives again.

But Ivljar didn’t seem like that. He kept searching for the one he held the closest. He barely ate or spoke to anyone and his father began seriously to worry about him.

He knocked on the door of his son in the evening. “Ivljar?” No response. “Son, I am coming in, okay?” It remained silent on the other side of the door, so he opened it.

What he found made his heart sink. The room was empty and on the bed laid an empty cage with a note in it.

This is what it read:

Dear father and mother,

Before you read this note completely, you must know that (Y/N) and I loved you both to the ends of the world, even though we have been keeping secrets.

The first thing I want to say about that is that we have kept a little dragon.  
We didn’t believe they were all that bad and wanted to prove a point by training one.  
The dragon we kept was a little Terrible Tiran listening to the name Uthayrth.

I left her here, but knowing her, she will, by the time you read this, have escaped to search for at least one of us.

Alstag swallowed with tears in his eyes. First he thought he’d lost both his children, then he found one and now he had disappeared again.  
What had he done to deserve this?

Second, if you want to know where I have gone, promise me you will not go after me to keep me home.

I recognized the troops of the group that attacked us.

Alstag began to panic slightly now. If his son had gone where he thought he would he would have to break the unspoken promise.

The group calls themselves Hydra and when they attacked us, I could only watch how many of us were killed.  
I refuse to believe they killed her too. She was too young to die.  
Too much for them to use. I refuse to believe they just killed her off, while they could make an asset of her.

And I want to prevent that. I will bring her back home. Safe.

I promise that. If I can’t, I will not return.

Ivljar.

He fell on his knees and began to cry, calling the name of his son. “Please come home.”


	6. Chapter 6

The man that had stopped by them, didn’t look like the other men that walked around there. In his hand he had a big hammer and without hesitation, he hit the door with it.

The construction gave in and landed with a ‘bang’ on the wooden floor.

“You took your time brother,” Loki said with a tone that sounded a bit sneering and he got up. With some difficulties because of the wounds that still hadn’t healed.

The man with the hammer mumbled something under his breath (Y/N) couldn’t follow, but she got up too and helped Loki.

Loki shook his head at the man who wanted to ask something.

“Let’s get out of here.”

For a moment (Y/N) had the feeling of a déjà vu, but suppressed that feeling and caught up with the man who appeared to be Loki’s brother.

Outside, the moon stood high in the sky, but the night was lit by fire of several things that had been set on fire.

“The ships are below in at the beach.” The man said and left them to help one of what appeared to be his friends.

(Y/N) and Loki walked further, finding a path down to the beach where the ships were and they got in as quick as they could with the wounds Loki had.

When they were finally on board, (Y/N) looked her eyes out.

The ship was way more advanced than the ones she had always seen.

The man who had freed them, and his crew, quickly got there too after they had gotten on board, hearing one of them cry out a name as if someone was getting behind.

“Bucky!”

The way the man called the name brought her back to the moment she had seen her attacked village. People called out the names of the ones they had lost in the panic and the chaos.  
(Y/N) shook her head in an attempt to get the picture out of her head, but it was still vivid and clear on her mind.

She mouthed a name and looked at the sky, hoping that one would do the same.


End file.
